Zero's Annoyance
by groundedreamer
Summary: Kaname is needed for a meeting, but won't wake up? What is Zero going to do? Oh the headaches Kaname manages to give Zero... KanameXZero fluff :D One-shot Read and Review please!


Kaname rolled over, confused. He didn't understand why he had suddenly woken up. Blinking blearily a couple of times, he stared at the door quizzically, wondering why it seemed to be making strange noises.

_Rap rap rap,_ it began, but quickly became more insistent. _Raprapraprap_ He stared at the door a little longer, deciding whether to ignore them or not. Sighing he called. "Come in."

The door swung in and Zero poked his head around it, looking irritated. "Time to get up Kuran," he said curtly, withdrawing his head from the room. Kaname stared at the door emotionlessly, made a disapproving noise and turned to face the other way. Zero upon hearing Kaname's non-committal grunt walked into the room to find Kaname's back to him, head hidden under the covers.

"Kaname!" Zero cried exasperatedly. "You have to get up! Ichiou is coming soon!" He strode over to the windows, intending to fill the room with light so Kaname couldn't sleep. He grasped the curtains in his hands and threw them open triumphantly, but almost closed them in chagrin. The windows were rectangles of deep indigo sprinkled with pinpricks of silvery light.

_Stupid vampire schedules, _he thought. Kaname had been running on a crazy schedule lately, twisting in odd ways to meet the demands of the Vampire Council and that old fart, Ichiou. These days they both were losing track of whether the sun was up or down.

Sighing, Zero pulled the curtains closed and ran a hand through his silvery hair. He gave the lump on the bed that was Kaname a resigned look. Guess he was going to have to take a more direct approach then.

Walking over to the bed, he grabbed the part he thought was Kaname's shoulder—he had no way of knowing since he was covered by a thick blanket—and started shaking him. "Kaname! You. Need. To. Get. Up. Naaoooowww," he said loudly into his ear. Kaname shook him off in a show of sleepy defiance, but Zero could hear him snickering to himself.

"Ugh!" Zero said, annoyed. He reached for the edge of the blanket. Sneaking his fingers under it he tried to pry it off, but to no avail. Long white fingers poked out and grabbed the blanket's edge, firmly holding it down. Zero yanked at the covers a few more times, becoming increasingly incensed as he felt the vibrations of Kaname's silent laughter shake the bed. He gave the blanket one final yank before he gave up in disgust and decided to leave.

Kaname's hand shot out of the covers, his warm fingers caught Zero's wrist and twisted around it, holding it tight. "No good morning?" Zero heard. He turned around to meet amused looking deep red eyes and an accompanying smirk. Zero scowled, "Maybe, if you get up."

"What if I don't want to?" Kaname teased, smiling at Zero.

"Then. I'm. Leaving," Zero huffed, struggling to pull his hand from Kaname's grip. Kaname grinned, holding his wrist even tighter, he moved over to the middle of the bed, pulling Zero along with him. "You're irritable today Mr. Hunter," Kaname teased, grinning fearlessly into his scowling face.

Kaname pulled him over until Zero was half on the bed, still stubbornly trying to keep his feet on the ground. Kaname pursed his lips and pulled until Zero had no choice but to climb up onto the bed next to him. Zero sat with his legs folded under him, his back ramrod straight, trying to convey his displeasure through his stiff position.

Kaname, ignoring Zero's show, wiggled over to him, still refusing to spend more energy than needed. Zero stared—glared really—at the fabric that hung down from the canopy of Kaname's bed, fists clenched in his lap. Kaname smiled softly and moved closer to him, putting his head on Zero's lap. Kaname smiled up at him with an amused look hidden deep in his eyes. Reaching over his head, he removed one of Zero's hands from under his head and rested it on his chest, playing with his fingers.

They stayed that way for a long time, both too stubborn to break the silence, until Kaname's eyelids fluttered shut. The hands holding Zero's went still, but they curved slightly around it, holding it loosely.

Zero looked down at Kaname. _Ah the demon is asleep again._ Zero's eyes ran over his sleeping face, taking in the peaceful expression that was rarely present when he was awake. His eyes traced the line of Kaname's nose down to his mouth, which never really seemed to be rid of its frown and back up to his closed eyes that were obscured by his hair. Dark shadows underneath his eyes could be seen through his bangs, a sign of fatigue Kaname wouldn't admit to.

Zero swept Kaname's hair off his forehead and felt him flinch underneath his fingers at the unexpected touch. Kaname's eyes opened suddenly and gazed at Zero unbelievingly. His hand reached up to touch Zero's cheek, incredulous. Zero smiled softly and leaned down to gently press his lips to Kaname's forehead. Kaname grinned devilishly and moved his hand from his cheek to his chin. Grabbing it, Kaname began to pull Zero down to him, but paused when he heard a loud crash down the hallway accompanied by annoyed cursing. Zero's pale purple eyes widened. Kaname noted a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness in his eyes.

Not caring who it was—the night class knew about him and Zero anyway—Kaname began to pull Zero to him again, but Zero jerked his head out of his grip, an attractive pink blush dusting his cheeks. Kaname looked at him questioningly, but Zero averted his eyes, muttering something about, "supposed to get you 40 minutes ago." As the footsteps came closer, the alarm in Zero's eyes grew. Kaname grinned, knowing what was causing his discomfort and moved off him, allowing him room to move in case he decided to bolt.

Zero heard the person stop in front of the door and call,"Kaname-sama, may I come in?"

Kaname smirked at Zero, amused, and said, "Of course, come in Aidou." At the sound of the doorknob turning Zero dived over Kaname and pressed himself to him, hiding behind Kaname's thin frame. Kaname grinned and flipped over, lazily stretching and putting his arms around Zero, pulling him closer and tucking his chin under his head. Zero blushed even more, the tips of his ears going red. He was distracted by Kaname's actions, but he did not fail to notice the warmth Kaname radiated and how nice he smelled…like lavender. Despite his fear of discovery, Zero relaxed, feeling safe in Kaname's arms and unconsciously snuggled closer so he didn't lose his warmth. Kaname had felt immensely happy in that the moment Zero had chosen to dive beside him and couldn't resist pulling him closer. The uniform under his hands felt stiff from starch and it masked Zero's body heat, leaving Kaname's hands cold and wanting more. Zero's hair felt exquisitely soft underneath his chin and Kaname inhaled deeply, enjoying the younger boy's unique citrusy smell.

Kaname had once tried to tell Zero that he smelled like oranges, but that resulted in one very angry silver-haired boy storming off for the day and a frosty cold shoulder. Kaname thought it was quite fine, but he recalled Zero saying something about it being 'girly' and 'stupid'. He smiled and let himself enjoy the presence of his loved one.

Aidou walked in to find Kaname's back to him. Quickly glancing around, he found no sign of the Vampire Hunter who was _supposed_ to have woken up Kaname by now. Wondering what could have possibly taken him so long, he started forward. "Kaname-sama, Ichiou is almost here and they are requesting our presence downstairs… By the way Kaname-sama, do you know where Kiryuu went? I can't seem to find him. He was supposed to be here, but…" Aidou trailed off, seeing that Kaname's back was still towards him.

Curious, Aidou began to walk forward, "Kaname-sama?" Aidou reached the bed and found himself peering over Kaname into the reproachful pale-purple eyes of Zero Kiryuu. Aidou, shocked, took in the sight of them. Kaname, his arms around him tightly, not looking like he was about to let go, and Zero, his face aflame, but the close proximity he maintained to Kaname showed that he really didn't want to move away.

"Wha—what?" Zero stammered, trying to muster as much fierceness as he could. Aidou, recovering from his initial shock, started turning red too, but with the effort not to burst out laughing. But a few sniggers made their way out and Zero's face turned livid and red as a brick. If Aidou was not busy trying to stifle his laughter, he probably would have remembered to fear Zero. When Kaname finally started chuckling, it became too much for Zero and he sat up. He broke Kaname's hold easily and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, but not before he heard Kaname break out into peals of laughter.

Zero stormed thorough the living room of the Night Class dorms, walking right past all the vampires there, including Ichiou who stared at him in interest, having heard a lot about the powerful Hunter-turned-Vampire, but Zero paid them no attention. He strode over to the doors and yanked them open. He walked into the cool night and slammed them shut behind him, leaving Ichiou and the other vampires to wonder… _What just happened?_


End file.
